Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel: Round 3 of the Grand Magic Games
"Wow what an amazing battle that last one was and I sure hope this next one is just exciting!" Mato says. "Up next in our next duel we have The so called 'Leprechaun of Koma Inu' Aiden Cordelia!" Aiden looks down in disappointment and pondered who could have given the announcer that nickname. "And also coming in from the other side of the arena we have the invincible tank of Warrior Angel, Atom Longside!" The whole crowd could feel the immense magic energy that was being given off by the two mages as they both entered the arena. Aiden walked in and was in awe of the size of the arena and all the spectators who came to see him. He also started waving to his guild mates in the stands. He sees Zero with wounds after his win in the crowd cheering him on. On the other side of the arena Atom walked in with a serious look on his face and glared at his opponent as he walked into the arena. "I guess i'll have to take over after Reed screwed things up. And that pathetic excuse of our guild ace Zora." Meanwhile up in crowd where his guild was watching. A little girl ran up to the edge. "Go get him big brother!" Jessie shouted. Atom then gets into his fighting stance in a very serious manner while Aiden is paying no attention to him and still gazing at his surroundings taking it all in. Aiden then sees another man across the way in a very scary stance and then he remembers he is fighting in a duel. Aiden jumps into a stance as well but he ends up just standing straight up with hands at his side. "Nice to meet you, Im Ai---" before Aiden can finish Atom leaps towards him an incredible pace. Just as Atom was getting ready to punch a magic circle appeared in front of his fist. As Atom swung his arm to punch Aiden with full force, the magic circle turned his arm into iron followed by the rest of his body. The punch connects with Aiden's jaw and sends him flying to the wall of the arena. The entire arena goes quiet and as the dust settles there lies the motionless body of Aiden. Aiden wasn't moving at all. The entire arena may have just witnessed the murder of an innocent young man. The gaze of the audience was all on the body of Aiden. Atom needed to make sure he was done for so he approached Aiden once again in his iron body form ready to attack. But as he got closer and closer, he heard something. Laughter. Aiden was laughing. "Oh man, you really have a swing there." Atom stops dead in his tracks, "I didn't get to finish earlier, but my name is Aiden Cordelia. Thats quite an interesting magic you got there." Aiden raised up his hand and a net type of magic came out and towards Atom. It hit Atom and as it did, his iron body came apart and then went away. "To bad my type is practically the opposite of yours, yet I have the advantage." Atom's became angry then before. "Listen up." He said as he slowly began walking towards Aiden. "I don't care much about these fights, who wins, or even the games themselves." As he was talking his body turning into Steel. "All I care about is fighting stronger opponents and if all you can do is destroy my magic with that crash magic then you aren't even worth my time." As he approached Aiden he raised his arms up and held his hands together, with tremendous force he smashed his hands down. Aiden raised his arms up above his head in an x formation and yelled "Point Break!." As soon as Atom's hands collided with Aiden's arms, the ground beneath Aiden's feet broke down and essentially absorbed the force of the hit only leaving Aiden with minor if any wounds. Aiden, in his hole, looked up, smirked and said, "Destroying your magic isn't the only thing I can do." And with that Aiden outstretched his arm pointing his palm towards Atom and blasted him with a good amount of crash magic. "I can hurt you with it too." Aiden then climbed out of his hole to see if he had done any damage towards Atom. the magic pushed Atom back a few steps with his arms held up in front of him to help protect him as the steel covering his body was destroyed by his magic. Atom lowered his arms a bit so Aiden could see his eyes. He saw an angry look in his eyes and Aiden suddenly felt Atoms magic power increasing along with his rage. Aiden stepped back a bit smirking, "''It's working" ''Aiden thinks to himself. Aiden then aims his hand at himself. "Miniature Massacre!" and as he said that 100 little Aidens appeared around the arena. Then once again every single one of the small Aidens used the disassembly magic on themselves producing 10,000 ant sized Aidens. They then all rushed towards Atom in army formations being careful not to be stepped on by him. They all started jumping on Atom, using bits of the tiny crash magic making it feel like pinches or pins and needles around his body. Clawing, scratching, biting everything they could to anger Atom was happening. As Atom just stood as it all happened. "tcsh your relying on tricks instead of facing your opponent head on. You have no pride your a sorry excuse for a warrior." He then let out an explosion of magic energy and smashed his hands into the ground destroying a wide area of the ground wiping out the Aidens that were still on the ground. He then changed into his fire form to burn the Aidens that were on his body. "I suggest you pull yourself together and face me in a real fight." "Heh heh. Wow." All the Aidens started forming back into a whole and Aiden could feel the slight pain of the injured Aidens. "I didn't expect you to get so... hot-headed so quickly." Aiden quickly looked to see if Nova was in the crowd but couldn't see her. "Anyways lets get this started." Aiden then with his target in sight started sprinting towards him, hands clenched into fists, prepared for a fist fight. Aiden jabbed into his enemy with his right fist and right before it hit Atom a small bit of disassembly magic was cast to dissipate the fire and expose a clear area. Within that clear area steel quickly covered that followed by the rest of his body. Aiden was amazed of his speed to switch forms. Before Aiden could react Atom then raised his hands in the air and held them together, he then slammed down onto Aiden as hard as he could. Aiden then used his crash magic to destroy the ground beneath him to reduce the blow. Before Aiden could do anything Atom grabbed his shirt spun him around and threw him across the arena. Atom then looked at the same spot he saw Aiden looked. "Hmm is that all you got come on I'm just getting started." Aiden got up and started brushing himself off, "Fine, fine, I guess I have to start trying now, but what is the point of fighting? Right?" Aiden started casually walking towards Atom. "You know? Is it to get stronger? Impress people?" Aiden was walking around Atom distracting him by actually listening to his BS. At the same time Aiden was slyly slipping out his Crash Grenades all around Atom. "Is it to prove something? Or is it simply to have fun." At this moment A full circle of the explosive lacrima surrounded Atom who was still unaware. Aiden stood in front of Atom. "So lets do this." Just as Atom was about to leap at Aiden the Crash Grenades went off. Atom became engulfed in the explosions. Aiden then stood where he was excited that his plan worked until he heard from the smoke. "I've had enough of your games!" Atom emerged from the smoke in front of Aiden which caught him by surprised. Atom throw a punch at Aiden's face as hard as he could. Aiden was prepared to take the punch to the face again to show his durability and cockiness, but then remembered something. Impact Dial. Aiden quickly raised his hand so that Atom would punch his palm. Atom then reached Aiden's palm and as they were about to connect, Atom's hand stopped short. It had mysteriously been negated. Atom then decided to throw more punches but each time Aiden went to block the punches they stopped short. Aiden then stepped back from all the punches, drew back his hands and released all of the force from the punches back onto Atom and his steel. Atom was hit by what felt like several of his own punches as it shattered his steel body. "What the hell!?" Although Atom was being pushed back he stayed on his feet. "Grr thats it I've had it." Atom turning into his Iron form and smashed the ground as hard as he could. The entire arena was destroyed and Aiden had no solid ground to stand on. Aiden heard Atom say from far away "Try softening my attacks now!" Aiden looked to where he heard his voice and saw dust cloud, he was able to see Atoms shadow inside the cloud as he was approaching him getting ready to attack. In order to defend himself Aiden tried to counter with Crash in an attempt to destroy Atom's Matter form. As the dust cloud was destroyed by the attack, Atom appeared in Aiden's sight and grabbed hold of his hand. He was covered in what appears to be diamond. With his other hand Atom prepared to punch Aiden in the face once again. "Your finished!" "Aww thats cute" Aiden said, "trying to be like your buddy Zora huh?" He then raised his other hand and disassemble the diamond fist but was then still hit by a normal Atom Longside punch. Aiden once again rose up, but was indeed pretty beat up, from his impact dial and the occasional Atom punch. Yet he was far from out of the fight. "Hey I thought you were supposed to be an S-Class?" Aiden then started laughing to himself and spat out some blood. Once again Aiden rushed in for a hand to hand fight but before he started, he disassemble the diamonds around Atom. Atom stood there as his diamond form was disassembled. Atom was covered in scratches and dirt but nothing to bad, he didn't even look out of breath. As Aiden approached him Atom stood there watching. Aiden then with the speed from running swung with his left arm aiming for the side of Atom's head making him think that was the plan yet then with his right hand went for a powerful uppercut to Atom's stomach. Atom quickly lifted his leg and kneed him in the jaw while unintentionally blocking his hidden uppercut. He then backfliped a few feet back and then jumped towards Aiden for a powerful punch. Aiden simply moved out of the way of the linear attack, and slightly patted Atom on the back as he went by. Little did Atom know that Aiden had stuck a Crash Grenade onto his back. Atom kept going at Aiden and Aiden kept fighting Atom. Both were punching each other and hitting each other hard but as once again Atom lifted his leg up kneeing Aiden in the jaw and backflipping again but as soon as he was set the Crash Grenade blasted him towards Aiden unexpectedly at a rapid pace allowing Aiden to get a powerful jab into Atom's throat. Atom quickly jumped to his feet as soon as he gained control of himself but then fell to his knee and grabbed his neck. He has a hard time trying to breath. He looked up at Aiden and charged at him trying to ignore the pain as he got close he changed his fists into iron and punched him but the pain in his neck weakened his punch. After his fist connected he quickly turned it back to normal and turn his other fist into iron and tried to punch him with that fist. He wouldn't stop his repeated barrage of attacks each time turning one of his fist into iron and then back to normal with the other fist turning into iron over and over again until his attacks became more effective and he gets used to the pain. Due to the pain in the neck he struggled to speak but manage to say "Take it back." Aiden, while dodging all of the punches, thought to himself. "''I need to end this soon. Maybe if I get him even more mad than he already is, he's bound to mess up along the way. Yeah, that'll be his downfall." '' he thought. He then said,"No no no no, I think its actually kind of adorable how you look up to him in a big brother kind of way." Aiden smirked as he could see the expression on Atom's face change even more. "Also if you don't care who wins, why don't you forfeit now so you don't get hurt even more. I think you've taken enough." As Atom continued his attacks he finally managed to gain his breath and the pain in his neck started to fade but it still stung. "Don't ever compare me to that pathetic excuse of a wizard, he's nothing compared to me. Im the strongest!" He shouted as he stop his punches to slam his foot into the ground to cause a tremor to halt Aiden's movements, he also used the impact on the to increase the speed of his jump as he leaped towards Aiden for a powerful punch. Aiden was surprised that Atom finally caught on that he couldn't willingly use his armor anymore. Aiden then decided to go in for a punch as well and the two were eventually going at each other ready to deliver serious damage to the others body. Atom was a bit faster though as he did have the speed from his jump but Aiden had the cunning to hit him. They drew nearer and nearer to each other and they were both at arms length, they both punched with all of their mights and ended up punching each others fist. The sudden impact caused a massive shockwave followed with a huge explosion. Atom and Aiden both weren't strong enough to withstand the explosion and were both blown away. "Whew, that was something." Aiden said to himself as he lay on the ground. Aiden picked himself off of the ground and started shaking out his hand as he started walking. He then started to walk over to Atom who was then brushing himself off. "Hey man, I enjoyed this fight.I didn't mean what I said about you and Zora, in sure your much stronger. I think we can both take something out of this fight. . What it is, I don't know. How about we call it a draw?" Aiden outstretched the hand opposite to the one that was just hurt, to Atom. Atom gave at Aiden an evil glare and said nothing as he walked past him, ignoring the handshake and then proceeded to walk to his guilds side of the arena holding his injured arm. Jessie came running out towards Atom. "Big brother are you ok." "I'll be fine." he said as he kept walk with Jessie turning around and walking along side him hold his injured arm gently making sure its not serious. She looked back at Aiden looking a little concerned for his well being as well but didn't say anything and continued walking to the exist. Aiden watched as Atom left the arena without shaking his hand. Aiden then proceeded to head to his guild's corner where he was greeted by his whole guild. Samarra quickly started healing Aiden and all of his wounds. "Sorry I couldn't bring back a victory, but hey, a tie is still good." Aiden then left with his guild and headed to the infirmary to be treated for more serious injuries he may have received. While there he saw Nova, who seemed to be asleep. "Hey." he said to the unconscious Nova, "Its to bad you weren't able to see the fight, it was really exciting. Atom is really strong and very good fighter. Get better." Aiden then left to be treated. "Well ladies and gentleman it seems that we have a tie at our hands here at the Koma Inu vs Warrior Angel GMG." Mato says over the loud speaker. "Up next we have yet another exciting fight to be seen here so stick around!"